


Prelude, Interludes, and Release

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: A series of ficlets for dorrie6's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ficlets for dorrie6's birthday.

Prelude

dom doesn't remember his first impression of elijah. he makes excuses to himself - things were crazy when they first arrived, and it's not like they were love at first sight or any movie bullshit like that. dom knows better than that. but then, dom knew better about a lot of things before he met elijah.

dom knew things about guys, and actors, and americans. bloody hell did he know things about americans. some things he was wrong about, some things he was right about, and some things turned out to not matter.

some of these things, he suspected, were purely elijah.

dom is still fairly sure, just for the sake of example, that most people don't burrow into your lap, bury their face in your shirt, and demand that you buy them a beer. and if they do, it's highly unlikely that this event would occur within 48 hours of first meeting.

but it happens. and though elijah's plea is partially muffled by giggling and cotton dom hears it and gives in. elijah slithers back to his seat in the booth, pausing long enough to bestow a sloppy kiss on dom's cheek.

dom wonders if elijah's really that drunk.

interlude

colors are brighter wherever dom lives. elijah thought at first that it was new zealand and the bursts of different and bright and new, but slowly the rest of their new world calmed down around them.

dom's place, though, stays bright. elijah isn't sure why. it doesn't have anything to do with his decorating sensibility because no such beast exists. elijah is willing to bet that dom will live out of cardboard boxes for the entire shoot. that doesn't stop him from spending, though. dom plunks down money for anything up to and including a purple stuffed monkey.

so it isn't new zealand, and it's definitely not style. elijah ponders the question in feet, sneaking glances at dom in the mirror. for research purposes only, of course. he casts around in his mind for color. memories of brightness. and suddenly it strikes him as only the blindingly obvious can.

home.

something about dom says home to elijah.

elijah wants to sit down, but he's in feet and it's forbidden, so he reaches out to steady himself, hoping no one will notice.

and once he's thought it, of course, he can't get it out of his mind.

dominic feels like home.

release

dom's one true talent, elijah thinks, is his unerring ability to maneuver under elijah's skin and piss him off thoroughly in a matter of moments. it's only the ones we really love who know how to find those particular buttons, the buttons we don't even know exist, the ones that light fires where we didn't even see the spark.

and so dom can get elijah very angry very fast. full steam ahead, hands waving in the air, strings of curses shooting out of his mouth and then. then dom puts his impeccable timing to use, letting out a snicker just a half a moment before elijah jams his vans on his feet and stumbles out the door. dom laughs and elijah is flooded with relief in spite of losing the game. again. elijah never wins. it's one of the rules. unless the winning is found in the wethothard that always follows, passion funneled elsewhere, ricocheting between the extremes of hate and love. where the tips of his fingers skitter across dom's back, lacking nails like dom's that leave half moons wherever they go.

if that's winning, maybe elijah isn't doing so badly after all. though he's undoubtedly breaking a rule.


End file.
